Secret Scales (Ava; Episode List)
A list of episodes in AvaSecretScale's Secret Scales. Season 1 Episode 1: Blood Moon Magic Upload Date: June 1, 2014 Trinity and Brook go camping at a mysterious lake and discover a magical secret--the blood moon transforms them into mermaids. The two girls gain powers beyond their wildest dreams. Episode 2: Summer Songs Upload Date: July 1, 2014 Trinity risks danger by going to the ocean with her grandparents and finds magical waters. Meanwhile, Brook seems to be haunted by a cloaked figure. Episode 3: Mystic Discovery Upload Date: August 28, 2014 Brook goes on vacation and finds a bag full of mystical objects that belonged to two girls named Rani and Oceania. Episode 4: Prank Day Upload Date: September 15, 2014 Trinity and Brook team up against Adam on Prank Day. The girls face many water-related problems, and discover Brook's double trouble switch. Episode 5: Siren Flower Upload Date: October 29, 2014 Trinity and Brook discover a magical siren flower. Trinity deals with a broken nose while Brook loses her mind over the Siren Flower. Episode 6: A Tail Worth Telling Upload Date: December 21, 2014 Trinity and Ava deal with their school project partner, Celeste. She proves to be more trouble than they thought, and the girl's secret is risked once again. Episode 7: Mer-Moon Upload Date: January 12, 2015 In episode seven, Trinity and Brook discover a long hidden secret about the moon. Trinity is put under its spell and the girls are tested like never before. Episode 8: Black Magic Upload Date: March 8, 2015 Trinity and Brook discover a magical shell that has some disturbing effects, Celeste continues to wreak havoc in the girl's lives, and they discover a dangerous secret. Episode 9: Witch Works Upload Date: April 26, 2015 Trinity and Brook are hit with the full force of life with Celeste as your enemy. The mermaids try to contain their secret, while Celeste hatches a plan of the utmost evil. Episode 10: Finale, Part 1 Upload Date: May 31, 2015 Trinity and Brook meet Celeste's master and discover the truth about Adam's disappearance. Episode 11: Finale, Part 2 Upload Date: July 2, 2015 Trinity and Brook battle Celeste. They struggle to rescue Adam, and meet a new witch, Alex. Season 2 Episode 1: Memories Upload Date: September 13, 2015 Trinity is haunted by the memories of Adam, Alex mourns Celeste, and Brook expresses her anger over the many tragedies. Episode 2: The Young One Upload Date: September 27, 2015 Trinity deals with a younger version of Brook. Episode 3: Mer-Makeover Upload Date: November 9, 2015 Alex discovers that Celeste has returned from the dead by her own doing. Celeste demands that Alex give her a full makeover and a new persona - Etselec. Meanwhile, Trinity and Brook deal with a project on the fear of long words. Episode 4: Etselec's Secret Upload Date: March 20, 2016 Brooke and Trinity learn Etselec's true identity, and find themselves in danger once again. Episode 5: Disappeared Upload Date: March 26, 2016 After the full moon sets and rises, Trinity discovers a terrible secret of mermaid lore, and Brook finds herself trapped. Alex tries to find a balance between her unruly evil witch sister Celeste and the morally right decision. Category:Secret Scales (Ava SecretScales) Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes